The Bear invasion
by Travis 2017
Summary: Bears invade Elwood City. No flames please. Based on an idea from Facebook. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Bear invasion

* * *

In this story Bears invade Elwood City and Arthur and them need to bring it to an end. It started off as a regular day. Little did they know that Bears have started to invade the city. The news came on. A warning show bears taking over. They are watching TV now. Arthur is watching Bionic Bunny. The male Anchorman person came on with breaking news about it.

"Breaking news bears are moving into the city," said the news man, "Non Anthropomorphic bears in fact."

"Mom bears are invading," said Arthur, "I saw it on the news."

"I also saw it," said Mrs. Read, "We need to stay inside until it is over. Bears like that are dangerous."

"That i know," said Arthur, "But D.W. is at the Compson house."

"As long as she is inside she is safe," said Mrs. Read, "I can call them to find out."

"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "This bear invasion is scary."

She called them. Lucky the Crosswires gave them a new TV. So they saw the news so they are inside. They answered the phone. And said they are safe same with D.W. Read and Emily. She is playing in Bud's bedroom. They are talking now.

"This bear invasion is scary," said Bud, "What do you think D.W. and Emily?"

"I agree with you," said D.W., "Never saw a bear invasion before."

"It never happened here," said Emily,"So yes it is scary."

They are all safe for now anyway. The bears are taking the clothes of citizens for some reason. They are talking about it.

"They took their clothes from them," said Arthur, "I see their private parts and behinds."

"This is very strange this bear invasion," said Mrs. Read, "I hope it ends soon. We need hero's."

The bears saw Brain and Sue Ellen. See what happens to them two. See what happens next chapter.


	2. DW the spy?

The Bear invasion

* * *

When we left off the Bears saw Brain and Sue Ellen. The bears want to take off their clothes all of them. They want people to be naked so they can return more to natural. They want Brain to not only take off his clothes but to join them. See what happens in this chapter. The bears can in fact talk. A war will happen soon. The bears are talking to Brain who is a bear.

"You are a bear," said leader of the bears, "Anyway take off them clothes you two. No clothes allowed anymore."

"We will be naked and barefoot?" said Sue Ellen, "Our behinds and private parts will be showing."

"I don't think we have a choice," said Brain, "Or they will take off our clothes."

The two then took off all their clothes. And Brain has to decide to either join the bears or not. Them two are looking at their naked Bodies. Sue Ellen never saw a boy without clothes on before. She only saw it in books. Not in real life. D.W. by the way is hidden from view after leaving the house for unknown reasons. She went to talk to Brain and Sue Ellen. Brain wont join the bears and he and Sue Ellen are naked.

"I saw they took your clothes," said D.W., "We need to find you clothes."

"D.W. you should be inside," said Brain, "We can get clothes from our house."

"He is right D.W.," said Sue Ellen, "We need to take you home."

"Very well you two," said D.W., "I wanted to see for myself what is going on."

"No place for a little girl," said Brain, "But maybe we can use you as a spy."

"Sounds fine to me," said D.W., "I will take it."

Meanwhile at The Read house. Arthur and them are talking after seeing she went outside.

"I hope she comes home soon," said Arthur, "With her clothes on."

"She is in trouble," said Mrs. Read, "And i hope she has her clothes on. Them bears want us to be naked."

"She did make that mess before," said Mr. Read, "If you remember."

"I remember that dad," said Arthur, "You thought it was Bud."

"I found his hat is why," said Mrs. Read, "Bud is a good kid after all."

Next chapter D.W. returns home. And gets grounded for what she did. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Brain has an idea

The Bear invasion

* * *

Bud and Emily are going after D.W. who is outside. They hope a bear wont find them. They want to keep their clothes on. Muffy, Ladonna, Francine, Sue Ellen, and Fern are also going there. George was already found by them and stripped naked. By the bears that is. Buster came as well. He and Muffy was found by the bears. And their clothes took off. Now looking at each other. And at their own now naked bodies.

"Why did they take our clothes?" said Muffy, "How rude!"

"They even took our underwear," said George, "We need to find clothes."

"I hope we can," said Buster, "Certain parts are showing."

"That is why we need clothes," said Muffy, "I don't like my private parts shown to you two. Your boys after all."

"We feel the same for seeing you like that," said Buster, "Your a girl after all."

They found robes and put them on covering their parts. They are still barefoot. But they know feet are meant to be bare. They have 10 toes after all. They are now with Brain they just found their clothes except socks and shoes. The bears put them on trees so they wont get them a safe way. Brain is finding a way now. Arthur still in clothes will help. D.W. is grounded for a week for going outside when she was told not to go in the bear invasion.

"Arthur can you take off your shoes and socks?" said Brain, "We are barefoot here."

"I sure will," said Arthur, "I love being barefoot."

"Feet are meant to be bare," said Brain, "We will have you barefoot when we get our shoes and socks back."

"I say use a ladder to get them down," said Arthur, "My dad has a ladder for it."

"Good idea there," said Brain, "It is a big one."

"I will let you," said Mr. Read, "But find a way to defeat them bears first. They want everyone naked."

Brain has a plan now that just might work. To get rid of them bears. Brain needs someone as bait. Then he can use that idea the best way. See what happens next chapter. Next chapter wont say private parts. See what happens in it.


	4. I hope this will work

The Bear invasion

* * *

Brain and them are ready for that plan. They will use D.W. as the bait. She wants to drive the bears out. She got ungrounded. She said sorry to all of them. Just like they did to Arthur before. They know she is cunning enough for it.

"Let's hope my plan works," said Brain, "If not i don't know what to do."

"We will find out," said Arthur, "Are you sure you want to be bait D.W.?"

"Yes i am sure i will," said D.W., "I am cunning and fast."

"Just be care D.W.," said Arthur, "This war is scary."

"This war needs to be fought," said Brain, "A fight we must win."

"He is right," said Buster, "We must win that war."

They are now ready for that war against the bears. They need to fight to win to get them non Anthropomorphic bears so that the citizens can go outside and walk freely. So all of the kids along with their parents are in. Including Rufus Compson who is in the Army. Even city council and the Mayor are also in. They want to get them bears out of Elwood City.

"We are ready to fight them bears," said the Mayor, "We must win this war."

"We are ready," said Brain, "Let's hope this plan of mine works."

"I am ready for my part," said D.W., "This is war."

"Let's hope she will be safe," said Mrs. Read, "I hope she wont be caught by them and stripped of her clothes."

"We hope she wont blow it," said Arthur, "She is a little girl."

"She is cunning and fast i heard," said Fern, "And she is cunning."

Next chapter that plan starts. They know where the bears are at. D.W. is ready for her plan. See what happens next.


	5. National Guard is coming

The Bear invasion

* * *

The Mayor decided to call the Governor to call a State of Emergency to call in the Notional Guard into the city to see if they can stop them bears. He is calling the Governor now to tell him what is going on. He had the TV come on as the Governor of that state. The Governor has called a press conference about it and call in the National guard.

"So yes i will send the National Guard," said the Governor, "To Elwood City to fight them bears."

"Will they kill them bears?" said a woman, "Or another way besides that?"

"They will not kill them," said the Governor, "We will use tranquilizer guns with darts instead."

"Sounds good to me," said the Mayor, "The National Guard is a good idea."

"Yes indeed," said the Governor, "I will give them a call now."

He then gave him the call. They are on their way to Elwood City now. They don't know they will get stopped by them bears. They are stationed in another town where their base is located at. They are armed with tranquilizer guns with darts. Arthur and them are safe in the Read house. They was told not to fight the bears unless the National Guard fails.

"Let's hope the National Guard can get things done," said Arthur, "About them bears. If they fail we do our plan."

"Some plan will work," said Brain, "Lets hope the National Guard can do it. We will use our plan for back up."

"The National Guard is smart," said Mr. Read, "They can get it done."

"Your dad is right," said Mrs. Read, "They are Military after all."

The National Guard is now on their way there now. They are now talking now.

"I hope we wont have to use our deadly weapons," said a private, "That we have with us."

"Lets hope not," said the Major, "Trust me these might do the trick."

"I hope your right sir," said that private, "They are animals after all."

"Yes indeed," said the Major, "We can handle this job."

They are now 15 miles from Elwood City. They don't know the bears will stop the. See what happens next.


	6. Almost there

The Bear invasion

* * *

The National Guard is on their way. They might use Lethal force if they need too. They have their lethal weapons just in case. They are armed and ready. They know a war can begin. And a war will start. The regular Army might come in to town. They have a base near by. They will be there in an hour when called upon by the President who can.

"We will soon be in Elwood City," said the Major, "To fight them bears."

"I know when can win," said a corporal, "But i think we need to use deadly force."

"I think your right," said the Major, "We are military after all."

Arthur and them is building a trap to cage some bears. They hope they wont have to use it. They hope they don't. That is their backup plan. The parents has shot guns to use to kill if one is coming to them. A war will soon begin.

"The National Guard will be here soon," said Bud, "My dad will help them so he told me and Ladonna."

"That is good to know," said Arthur, "Your dad helped our city once."

"That is true," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Them bears need beat," said D.W., "If we do our plan i am ready for my part."

"Let's hope the National guard plan works," said Brain, "If not regular Army could come in."

"The President could call them in," said Mrs. Read, "He can order them in you know."

"That is true mom," said Arthur, "We know he is the Commander in chief."

"That he is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "He might know about what is going on."

"He sure does dear," said Mr. Read, "He could send in regular Army if the National guard can't handle it."

The next chapter the National Guard arrives to fight them bears. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Battle going on

The Bear invasion

* * *

The National Guard came to that town. They killed two bears guarding a road. The war has now begun. The first battle is going on at some woods in the town. Strong bears in that battle. One of the troops was just killed by a big bear. Then another. Them bears are strong. The National Guard knows they might need some help from the kids after all.

"We need to pull back," said A private, "I think anyway?"

"Your right we must," said the Major, "We could call in them kids who has a plan."

"Lets hope that plan will work," said that Private, "Because we are losing men kind of fast."

We must call in them kids," said the Major, "We need to call them in."

Arthur and them are talking about their plan again. To make sure it will work the way it should.

"That plan seems to work," said Arthur, "Think we will use this plan?"

"We just might," said Brain, "We just might use it after all."

"We will use it," said Fern, "They called us up so we will do it after all."

"That is a good idea," said Brain, "I knew deep down we would use it."

"I am ready for my part," said D.W., "How about you two?"

"I am ready," said Bud, "How about you Emily?"

"I am indeed ready," said Emily, "We will win this war yet."

They are heading to where the battle is at. They see dead troops and bears winning it. The plan is now being started.

"Now we do that plan," said Arthur, "Ready for it Brain?"

"I sure am," said Brain, "D.W. ready for you and your friends."

"Lets go you two," said D.W., "For the plan."

Next chapter that plan is set and going on. They hope it will win the war for them all. See what happens next.


	8. Winning the war part 1

The Bear invasion

* * *

The plan the kids have has started. So far it is going well. D.W., Bud, and Emily started it off. They start it off after all. That is part of the plan. To win that war against the bears. That war needs to be won by them to save the City. See what happens in this chapter to see that plan in action. So far that plan is going well. See what happens.

"So far so good," said Arthur, "This plan might work after all."

"I think it will," said Brain, "This war must be fought."

"We must win this war," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Yes we must," said Brain, "This war must be won by us."

The first plan is done the bears was pushed by on a street. The second part has now begun. This time it is Ladonna,Fern and Francine. That is their job after all. That plan is going very well better than what was planned. That plan is very good.

"We are winning this war," said Arthur, "Now to our school for a battle."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "To Lakewood we go for a battle."

"I hope we defeat them there," said D.W., "So i can go there next year with clothes on."

They are going with round 3 of that plan which will push them back to Mighty Mountain, Elwood City preschool after that and at last the park which will run them out of that town. The Battle for Lakewood has started now. That plan has Muffy, Prunella, George, and Binky. That plan is also going well. Very well in fact. Good plan it is now. National Guard loves it.

"They are retreating now to Elwood City preschool," said Arthur, "We won this round."

"Them bears have no chance to win," said Binky, "See them run away."

Next chapter is the last two battles for Elwood city. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Winning the war part 2 war won

The Bear invasion

* * *

The war is now at Elwood City preschool. The battle has begun using preschool kids for that. That includes the Tibbles. They can help with stuff after all. And they will help with the war for Arthur and them for that town. War is being won after all. Their plan is working better than what was planned. The war wont last very long now. See what happens.

"This battle is going our way," said Arthur, "Better than we planned."

"We will win this war," said Brain, "Them bears are retreating now."

"We did it here," said Bud, "Now where do we go?"

"To Mighty Mountain of course," said Francine, "And then the park i do believe."

The battle of Mighty mountain started. Also going better than planned. The bears stand no chance of turning it around they will lose and return to the wild where they need to be. They will retreat to the park very soon. Elwood city will be safe again. Without bears except Anthropomorphic ones that is. The bears are now going back to the park.

"This town is almost free," said Arthur, "We gave the people their clothes back. Now to the park?"

"That is true," said Brain, "And yes to the park we go."

"This war is almost over," said Buster, "Then this town will be safe again?"

"Yes indeed Buster," said Brain, "From them bears."

The battle from the park has now started. That is the last battle in that war. To free that town of theirs.

"This is the last battle," said Brain, "That includes us."

"Then let that battle begin," said Arthur, "A drive them bears away."

They all won that war. The next chapter the town has a big party with the kids as hero's. See what happens next.


	10. Last Chapter

The Bear invasion

* * *

Last chapter in this story. The kids are now hero's. They earned congressional medals of Honor. The President arrived. He is happy. Happy at the kids for defeated the bears so the regular Army wont be called in. The Mayor and Governor is also there. The Citizens are also there. Well some of them there while others watch on TV. They are in front of City Hall. It isn't just only showed in Elwood City but Nation wide. So many people will watch it. Not just in Elwood city but most of the USA.

"You kids are hero's now," said the President, "I give you all the Congressional medals of Honor congratulations."

"You kids did well," said the Governor, "For that i give each of you our states freedom prize for each of you."

"And for saving this city," said the Mayor, "I give each of you a key to the city."

They all cheered as they got them prizes for saving the town from them bears. All the kids are happy now. That city is safe once again. Them kids are the hero's now. They are famous now all of them that is. They are speaking now. About it.

"That plan worked very well," said Arthur, "Better than we planned so it ended sooner than later."

"That is correct," said Brain, "That plan worked very well."

"That plan saved this city," said the Mayor, "You kids are hero's."

"These kids are great," said the President, "That makes them hero's."

They all cheered for them. They are in a parade now. A parade in their honor that is. Then after that a party went on. After the party they went home. They are happy. I might make a sequel. The end.


End file.
